Like Those Girls In The Movies
by Darnez
Summary: Instead of candy, Henry is gifted with a magical DVD player for Holloween. Since it's from his Grandfather Rumblestilskin, Regina and Emma decide that it would be a good idea to test it out first. All magic comes with a price right? Our two leading ladies are sucked into horror movies, what could possibly go wrong?
1. Don't Judge A Gift By It'sGiftor?

**_Chapter 1: Don't Judge A Gift By It's ..._ Giftor _?_**

"Regina, do you _really_ think that this is necessary?" Emma asked as she made her way into the living room with a big bowl of popcorn. She sat down on the opposite side of Regina while looking at the Television screen.

"Yes, it is necessary. Need I remind you that all magic comes with a price. This magical DVD player has trouble written all over it" Regina explained before looking back at Emma. "What do you think you're doing?" She questioned with a frown.

"Um, eating popcorn, and waiting for you to start the movie" Emma shrugged. She didn't understand what the big deal was. Regina was always over reacting about something. She decided that it would be best to distract Regina from whatever she was doing wrong that caught her attention before she got yelled at for it. So she continued. "The DVD player is from Gold, he's a hero know, I trust him" Emma stated with a nod.

"Well, I don't" Regina argued. "Besides. It's my job as a parent to make sure that these movies are appropriate for Henry."

"He's 15."

"And still a child" Regina states before frowning. "You can't eat that popcorn in here."

Emma groaned. So, Regina's previous 'what do you think you're doing?' was all about the popcorn. "Come on Gina, don't tell me that I can't eat popcorn in here" Emma not only met with silence but a stern look as well. "Regina" Emma whined. "Look, I remember what happened last time during Movie night, and I promise I will not drop a single cornel- no, a single butter flake on the floor."

"Or on my sofa, or on the wall-" Regina started, but Emma cut her off.

"Yes, yes, I promise" Emma playfully rolled her eyes. Regina was always fussing at her about something. Emma would never admit to anyone that she loved it.

"Fine" Regina sighed before turning her attention back to the screen in front of her. "Let's see… this DVD player is pre-loaded with ten different horror movies, have you heard of any one of these?" Regina questioned strolling down the list.

Emma read through the list as Regina slowly strolled through the titles. "Yeah, I've seen just about all of them" Emma nodded placing a popcorn in her mouth. "Don't really remember that much about them, though"

"Hmmm" Regina highlighted the first movie. "Let's just watch all of them."

Emma frowned. "There is no way we can watch all of these movies today."

"We don't have to. Let's just watch a couple at a time."

"Fine, but I'm going to need more popcorn" Emma smiled. She'd like nothing more but to spend hours, upon hours sitting next to Regina. She looked at the screen and noticed that Regina was about to press play. "Hey wait, select the autoplay button, that way the DVD player will simply play the movies back to back and we won't have to keep selecting them."

"Wow Emma, I must admit, you have reached a new level of laziness" Regina teased. "I'm impressed" She nodded but selected the auto play button anyhow.

"Oh, you love it" Emma teased back. "Ready?" Emma questioned.

Regina nodded. "Yes, but if I see one nudity seen, or hear any profanity, this device is going back to the imp" Regina pressed play. "Hmmm...child's play. This sounds like a suitable movie for Henry."

Emma smirked. If only Regina knew.

A load bar appeared on the screen and quickly counted down from 100. "Want to share some of my popcorn with me?" Emma questioned.

"No thank-you" Regina frowned. Popcorn held no nutritional value whatsoever.

"Are you sure?" Emma questioned eyes now on Regina. Something out the corner of her eye caused her to look at the screen. She noticed a bright white light coming out of the screen and headed straight for her and Regina. "What the hell?!" Emma questioned. She placed her hands out to shield herself from the brightened light while Regina readied a fireball about to aim for the television. Before either could think another thought, they were surrounded by the white light and sucked into the television screen.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Not Appropriate Child's Play.**


	2. Not Appropriate Child's Play PT 1

**Chapter 2: Not Appropriate Child's Play.**

As soon as the white light engulfed them, it was gone.

"What the hell?!" Emma yelled as she noticed her surroundings. A sigh of relief escaped her lips when her eyes landed on Regina. This may sound selfish, but she didn't want to go through, this...whatever this was, alone. "Regina, are you alright? You aren't hurt are you?" Emma questioned placing a hand on Regina's shoulder.

Regina shook her head. "Where are we?"

Both women looked around the room, and Emma couldn't help but think that this room reminded her of her mother. It screamed the 80's. There was floral print everywhere. It was on the bed, it was on the curtains, it was on Regina- wait, what?

"Regina, what on earth are you wearing?" Emma questioned. She took in the floral print Pajamas Regina had on.

"I was going to ask you the same thing dear, but I'm too busy worrying about where we are, and how we are going to get back home" Regina snapped. She didn't know for sure, but she was pretty sure this was Gold's fault, and she was going to kill him when she returned home. Was this some sort of alternate universe?

Emma, on the other hand, noticed her attire. It was a matching pair of pajamas. She looked up at Regina, about to try to calm her down but her eyes landed on a picture frame behind her. "Um, Regina, look" Emma pointed. Regina turned to see what Emma was referring to, and her eyes landed on a photo. A picture of herself and Emma, with a little boy she doesn't remember seeing ever before. "That kid, he looks familiar" Emma noted.

"Well, I'm glad this seems familiar to you because I have no idea what is going on right now. We need to get home" Regina states trying to remain calm. She rushes to the closed door to get out of the room, but before she can, it opens, and she's being pulled back by Emma. Emma's now standing in front of her, like the savior she is, and Regina tries not to roll her eyes. Sure, Emma's saved her plenty of times before, but she's saved Emma's life as well.

The two of them stand to attack the person who's entering the room, but luckily they realize it's just a child. A child carrying a tray with burnt breakfast on it. Both women let out a sigh of relief. "Hey kid, what's your name?" Emma gets right to the point. She wants to go home, the sooner, the better. Something is telling her; she's no longer in Storybrooke.

The little boy with the tray giggles. "It's me, Andy, Mommy."

"Mommy?"

"Wha?"

Both Emma and Regina question in confusion. "Emma" Regina whispers. "Did you give another child up for adoption?"

"What?!" Emma answers angrily, yet in a whisper so that the child whose making his way to the bed can't hear. "Of course not Regina. I seriously don't know this kid."

"But you said he looked familiar."

"Because he does. I just don't remember where I've seen him before. He said his name was Andy...I don't know an Andy."

"Mommies" The little boy called from the bed. "I made you both breakfast in bed" He states looking at them both expectantly.

"He thinks that we both are his mothers'. Poor confused child" Regina shook her head.

"We need to get home, and I say we get out of here and ditch the kid" Emma whispered back looking at the little boy who was now picking off the burnt spots from the toast. "But then again, we shouldn't be rude, I mean, we should eat first right?"

Regina glared at Emma. "You are ridiculous. Let's just get out of here" Grabbing Emma's hand she rushed towards the door that was left opened by the child. From where she stood, she could see what she assumed was the living room. Where there's a living room, a front door is near. The two rushed into the living room, which was a part of the kitchen. Regina had tunnel vision for the door and did not notice the little boy, Andy, sitting at the kitchen table coloring in a coloring book. Emma however, did notice. "Um, Regina" She started trying to get the older woman's attention. Something was telling her that going out of the front door was not going to get them out of this situation. Another thing she noticed was the fact that she and Regina were now wearing a different outfit. An ugly dress. 2 ugly matching floral printed dresses. Regina tried the front door and wouldn't budge. It was locked. "Regina!" Emma called once more.

"What Emma, don't just stand there, help me open this door" Regina snapped.

"Regina look, it's the kid" Emma pointed to the little boy at the table. Regina sighed and looked back at the table. She was done with this situation. Simply, done. Her eyes widened. The little boy was in Pajamas a few seconds ago, and now he was in the kitchen dressed. Perhaps he had a twin. The little boy, Andy turned to look at the two women. "Hi Mommies, you didn't forget that it was my birthday did you?" He questioned.

Emma nudged Regina, not wanting to speak.

"Of course not….dear" Regina stated awkwardly.

"I'm six now" He stated proudly, before returning his attention back to his coloring book.

"That kid is creepy" Emma whispered in Regina's ear.

"Shhhh" Regina shushed her.

Suddenly, the T.V that was unnoticed, and muted moments ago turned up by itself to broadcast a commercial. Andy turned to the T.V, and looked at it in wonder; he even started to sing along to it. As soon as Emma saw the commercial for a Good Guy doll, her heart dropped into her chest. She knew what this was. "Fuck" She muttered.

"What?" Regina asked confused looking around.

"Remember that white light we saw earlier, well, it took us into the T.V" Emma explained. Regina frowned in confusion. "We are in the movie, and that's why the little boy looks familiar. Shit, Regina, we are in the film child's play."

* * *

Regina.

Regina took a deep breath. Yes, she was going to kill Gold. Here they were stuck inside a stupid Horror movie. Why would he give Henry a gift like this? She was more than happy with her decision to try this out before Henry got the chance.

Emma.

Emma didn't remember what happened in Child's play. She just knew that it was bad. Her heart was racing. She had to give herself a pep talk.

' _Okay Emma, you got this, you can do this. Just stay strong. You've killed a dragon, and you've saved the entire town from Regina's curse...so what if all you did was kiss Henry, you still did it, and you can do this too. Good thing Regina suggested we watch this first, if Henry got sucked into this movie, he wouldn't stand a chance..._ "

* * *

"Mommies" Andy called out bring Emma and Regina out of their heads. "It's time to open my birthday presents" He spoke. Regina and Emma both realized that the scene in front of them had changed. Now, they were sitting down, and Andy was on the floor with a couple of presents in front of him.

"What do we do?" Emma whispered in Regina's ear.

"I don't know. You're the one who knows this movie, what's going to happen?" Regina questioned.

The two women looked down at the little boy as he opened a box and pulled out a pair of pants. Emma frowned. The next gift was a shirt to go with the pair of pants. Emma couldn't help but feel sorry about the bad presents, and the little boy face showed that he didn't like them. There was one last one, and it was a pretty big box. Regina and Emma only sat there. Emma couldn't remember if the big box housed Chucky the evil killer doll or not. Regina looked bored.

There was a smile on Andy's face for some reason as he opened his final present. "Is this A good guy doll?" He questioned looking up at Regina.

Regina shrugged. "Um" She looked at Emma who shrugged as well. "...It might be" She decided to say.

Andy's smile widened, and he finished ripping the paper away.

'please don't be the crazy killer doll, please don't be the crazy killer doll' Emma begged holding on to Regina, who was giving her a funny look.

Andy frowned, and Emma sighed in relief as he pulled out a big coat.

'yes, another crappy gift' Emma thought to herself.

Regina, on the other hand, felt sorry for the little child. It was his birthday, and he should be happy, right? "What's wrong dear?" She questioned without thinking.

"I just, I wanted a good guy doll for my birthday" He pouted.

"Is that all?" Regina questioned.

"Yes, but I know you said it was 'pensive" He stated sadly. "I just really wanted it."

"Oh well, kid, you know, sometimes in life, you just can't get everything you want" Emma smiled happily. There was no crazy killer doll in her life.

"Emma" Regina scolded. "I'm sure it's not that expensive. How much was he?"

"100 dollars" Andy whispers.

"Holy crap. I had no idea those dolls cost that much….what year is this, 1980 something?" Emma questioned. Her hatred for Chucky growing by the minute. Not only was he expensive, but he also came with major problems.

"Emma" Regina scolded again.

"Regina, you don't understand, that doll is-" Before Emma could finish the scene changed in front of them. Andy disappeared, the apartment was gone, and she and Regina along with another woman found themselves walking down an alley littered with homeless guys and drunks. "um...where are we now?" Emma questioned.

The dark blonde haired woman with them turned to Emma. "We are going to get the doll for Andy's birthday remember?" She asked with a frown.

Emma shook her head. "No, we are not" She grabbed Regina's arm and pulled her in the opposite direction.

"Emma, what has gotten into you?" Regina questioned.

"This is a scary movie, Regina, remember?" Emma asked with a frown. She was frowning because even though she was now walking in the opposite direction, it seemed as if they reached their previous destination anyhow. Now they stood in front of a tall dirty guy with a shopping cart full of most likely stolen items. "You have gots to be kidding me" Emma groaned. She wanted to get out of this movie.

"Hey lovely ladies, you wanted to buy the good guy doll right?" He questioned both Emma and Regina, who frowned after the smell of beer breath hit them in their face.

"No, thank you" Emma shook her head. She turned to Regina. "Regina, we cannot buy that doll. It's evil. The doll is evil" She whispered. She made sure that she was low enough that only Regina could hear her. She didn't want the guy in front of her to hear it. She didn't want the dirty blonde to hear it. Most importantly, she didn't want to Chucky, who she was sure currently resided in the shopping cart to hear her. Seems as if she succeeded because Regina asked her wait before the other blonde took her attention away.

"How much is the doll?" The other woman who Regina did not know asked.

"Let's say 50 bucks" He stated.

"What, why that much?" The feisty blonde questioned. "It's stolen."

"Exactly" the man states. "If you don't take it, someone else will" He argues.

"We'll take it" Regina then states.

"What? No Regina" Emma shook her head. "Let's not buy the doll."

Regina turned away from the man and the blonde woman towards Emma. "Why shouldn't we purchase the doll. I don't think that we are going to get out of this situation, until the end of the movie. We have to keep it moving. I think this movie has something to do with that Goodguy doll, I take it that he's not so good, correct?" Regina questioned.

Emma pulled Regina further away. "You got that right. That doll is pure evil" Emma whispered.

"So, let's not buy the doll" Regina finally agrees.

Emma sighs in relief. Regina's finally understanding what she's been trying to tell her all day.

"Guys" Regina and Emma hear behind them. They turn to look at the blonde woman, who's now holding a box with the doll in it. Emma's sure that's Chucky. "I got the doll, let's drop this off to Andy and get back to work."

Before Emma or Regina could say anything, the scene changes and they are back in the apartment. The first woman is gone, replaced by another one named Maggie, and Andy is standing in front of them ripping the box open. He pulls the doll out and hugs him tightly. After he's finished hugging the doll he sits him on the floor and runs to Regina and Emma. "Thank you, Mommies, for my good guy doll, I love him, this is the best birthday ever."

Emma and Regina both look at each other knowingly. Emma's heart is beating quickly. One would think that after living in Stroybrooke for so long, one wouldn't be afraid of anything, but Emma would admit. She was terrified of Chucky the killer doll. She knew that after five movies, the doll wasn't dead yet. He went on to have a family and everything. So yeah, she did not like this.

Regina, on the otherhand had a surprise for little Mr. Evil doll. He might have been an evil doll, but she was the evil queen.

* * *

The scene quickly ended, and the pair found themselves In what seemed like a mall. Emma took a deep breath. She was sure that she could breathe here. Chucky didn't 'come alive' around a whole bunch of people. Besides, she knew that he was at the apartment with Andy and that lady named Maggie. Let them deal with the crazy doll for a while. Emma turned to Regina as she scoffed.

"I am outraged. I am a mayor, what am I doing folding clothes" Regina asked angrily. "What is this, fake leather?, I bet you would wear this wouldn't you?" Regina asked as she held up a pair of 'leather' pants.

Emma shook her head. "Regina, what are we going to do? Sure we have a bit of free time now, but soon we are going to be back in that house with that doll."

"Would you relax?" Regina questioned throwing down the pants before grabbing another pair to fold. "We are going to make it out of this, you and I"

Surprisingly, Emma did relax. "You're right, but, it's just that, we are up against a killer doll. Chucky has been around for 5 movies, which means, no one has killed him."

"Okay...well, the character we play, I'm assuming it's the same character because we are always placed in the same hideous clothing and always together."

"You're right, we play the mother."

"Does she die at the end?" Regina questioned.

"I'm not sure" Emma states after a moment trying to think back to when she last saw the movie. She groaned she was a teenager then. "I don't know. I just know that Andy makes it."

"Well, good for him" Regina nods, getting back on task while Emma just stood around. Somethings never change. "We will make it too" She states when Emma looks away she smirks. When this is over, She'll always be able to remind Emma that she was afraid of a doll.

* * *

Soon, the scene ended with both Regina and Emma getting fired. Oh well. It was just in time for the duo to arrive back at the apartment which was now a crime scene. They appeared outside of the apartment building first, and there was a dead body, Maggie's dead body laying on top of a stretcher were they were hauling her away. Emma tried to feel sorry for her, she really did, but she just couldn't. She had to keep reminding herself, that this was just a movie. It wasn't real.

"You two, what are you doing down here?" A cop asked as he approached.

"We were just leaving" Emma tried to pull Regina away. She knew it was no use. They'd end up in the next scene no matter what they did.

"Our son is upstairs, his babysitter is over there" Regina explained to the cop pointing to the dead body.

"Alright, ma'am. Just calm down" The police held his hands out almost as if he was trying to calm down an overly emotional person. Regina only stood there, with a bored expression on her face. She wanted to get this movie over with. Burn that DVD player, then kill Gold. "Everything is going to be alright; we need to get you upstairs so that we can question you and your son" He stated before heading towards the building entrance.

Emma sighed as she followed behind Regina.

"Emma, don't worry, everything is going to be fine. I promise" Regina whispered before taking Emma's hands and squeezing it. Emma smiled and nodded.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

 ** _A.N: So, do you all like the story so far? I will write the other half soon, and please send me suggestions for other horror movies. Also, I kind of dig the idea of Regina and Emma having their magic during their time in the movies._** **_I've thought of the first Scary Movie for them to encounter, but I want you all to choose the rest._**


End file.
